Bizarre Love Triangle
by StardustSage
Summary: Zim knew. He had always known. But that didn't make it any easier when his Tallest's stopped responding. So he went to the only person who would understand. [ZADR Songfic]


_Every time I think of you _

_I get a shot right through with a bolt of blue_

Dib looked away. He had been staring at Zim again. He just couldn't stop thinking though. He had tried to deny it, he really had, but there was no way he could anymore.

_It's no problem of mine, but it's a problem __I find _

_Living a life that I can't leave behind_

Zim had given up.

It had been so pitiful, Dib almost felt sorry when he first saw him. Of course, he didn't let that stop him from telling Zim he wasn't falling for it.

Which had only made the alien cry harder.

_There's no sense in telling me _

_The wisdom of a fool won't set you free_

He knew. Zim knew all along that his mission was a fake. He couldn't let anyone know that, though. They would have killed him. It seemed silly to him now, trying to get back into his Tallest's good graces by conquering a planet he wasn't supposed to have landed on. Part of him knew it wouldn't work. That's why he had never destroyed Dib. That defective part of him didn't want to be alone. If- when- his Tallest's started ignoring him, he would have no one left.

That's why he came to Dib in tears. He was scared- honest to god scared- that he would be shunned. He knew he was defective, he knew he deserved to be banished; that's why he was constantly trying to tell everyone how amazing he was. He was trying to convince himself, too.

But he still didn't believe it.

Maybe that's why he cared about Dib so much. Dib was the only one who ever thought something of him. Dib was the only one.

_But that's the way that it goes _

_And it's what nobody knows _

_And every day my confusion grows_

Dib sighed. Zim had changed since then. The no longer screamed every other sentence, he was quiet when he talked (which had cause a few students to predict the end of the world- they were now standing on a street corner outside the school, cardboard signs and all) and almost shy. Dib was still trying to tell himself not to be fooled by the clever ruse, but if it was a trick it was a pretty damn good one. Zim had been like that for two weeks now.

Zim had also changed his appearance considerably. He had told Dib he just wanted to look like a normal earth human, much to Dib's confusion. But he had still agreed to take Zim to the mall. Even more confusing, Zim had thanked him for that. It was like he had changed completely.

And... Even though he wouldn't admit it, Dib was worried about him.

_Every time I see you falling _

_I get down on my knees and pray _

_I'm waiting for that final moment _

_You'll say the words that I can't say_

The lunch bell rang. Dib got out of his seat and walked to Zim's desk. The Irken was still staring out the window.

"Zim, lunch," he said tiredly, as everyone else walked out of the room.

Zim looked up, startled. He looked around the almost empty room until his eyes settled on Dib. "Oh, right," he murmured, gathering his books and standing up hurriedly. Dib began to walk out of the room with an exasperated sigh, Zim following behind. He looked down at the floor, as if studying his shoes.

"So... how are you feeling today?" Dib asked as they walked.

"Hm? Oh, I'm fine," Zim answered quietly, just loud enough to hear over the scuffling of his subdued march.

_I feel fine and I feel good _

_I feel like I never should_

Dib stopped and let out an aggravated sigh. "Dammit, Zim, stop telling me you're fine. I'm fed up with you. If you were really fine you'd be shouting and screaming like you normally do, and you wouldn't be staring out the window in a daze and you wouldn't be acting so quiet! Now what's wrong?!" he shouted, spinning around to face him.

_Whenever I get this way, I just don't know what to say _

_Why can't we be ourselves like we were yesterday?_

Zim froze. He looked at Dib's furious face for a moment, shock in his eyes and mouth hanging partially open. Dib was so angry. Then he turned to the floor again, shutting his mouth and taking a slight step back. He was trembling- he was trying to hold it together.

Dib realized how angry he sounded. "Zim, I..." he quickly tried to apologize, seeing how wounded Zim looked. There was a clatter- Zim dropped his books. Then he ran as fast as he could in the other direction, tears splashing quietly in a trail behind him.

_I'm not sure what this could mean _

_I don't think you're what you seem_

Dib stared rooted to the spot as he sprinted away. Zim was definitely acting different. And he had shouted at him- dammit, he was only concerned and now he'd made it worse. "Zim!" he called. Then the boy started to chase him, as he often had before. Now it was different, though. Now it was because he cared.

_I do admit to myself That if I hurt someone else _

_Then we'd never see just what we're meant to be_

He soon found the alien huddled in the shadowy corner of a dead end hallway. He was still shaking. "Zim," he said, placing his hand on the Irken's shoulder. Zim looked up, lower lip quivering. "I didn't mean to shout," he said, apologetically frowning, "I'm just worried about you. You're so quiet- it's not like you."

Zim stared at him for a second, then, slowly, a small smile graced his face. He leaned over and hugged the boy, burying his head in his shoulder. "Thank you," he sniffled.

"...For caring."

_Every time I see you falling _

_I get down on my knees and pray _

_I'm waiting for that final moment _

_You'll say the words that I can't say_

Dib gave a small 'heh', returning the hug. "How can I not care about you? You've been with me for what seems like forever," he replied.

Zim gave up his hold and leaned back again. He looked into the boys eyes, still smiling. He wiped the wetness from his tear-stained cheeks with a sniffle. Dib sheepishly smiled back. He stood up slowly, then offered his hand to the Irken sitting below him. Zim took his hand, and with his help, stood again. They smiled at each other for another second before they walked off to lunch together, still holding hands with Zim leaning in on the boy. Then he decided to speak up.

"I love you," he said quietly.

_Every time I see you falling _

_I'll get down on my knees and pray _

_I'm waiting for that final moment _

_You'll say the words that I can't say_

Dib looked over at him, shocked. The Irken caught his gaze with a smile, looking back at him. Dib hesitated a moment, but then he returned the smile.

"I love you too."


End file.
